Howling to the Moon
by Runningmist
Summary: When a howl is suddenly cut off...       Based off my Create a Wolf
1. Chapter 1

WaterPack

Alpha-_ Lakeflame __  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-A kind wolf but when it comes to her pack she will be your worst nightmare.  
>Appearance-A light gray she-wolf with a very thick scruff, and icy cold blue eyes,<br>Mate-Darkfire  
>Young Ones-Lightfur and Bearpelt<br>Trainer-Yellowpaw  
>What it does best-Talking others into things.<em>

_What it does best-Being annoying_ Almost Alpha-_Lightningstrike __  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- A young, quiet, respectful, ambitious, loyal, brave, and caring he-wolf.  
>Appearance- A black he-wolf with silver zigzagged streaks and electric green eyes<br>Crush/Mate- Leopardpaw  
>Trainer- Leopardpaw<br>What it does best- Protecting his pack_

_Herb Wolf- Mintyheart  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Gentle and mothering, treats the pack like her pups  
>Appearance: Light grey fur and green eyes<br>What it does best: finding herbs_

Warriors

1_.Runningstreak __***Sub MAIN***  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-kind, caring and proud to be next in line for Almost Alpha  
>Appearance- Silver she wolf with sapphire blue eyes<br>Mate-Deerears  
>Young Ones-Bluepaweyes, Greenpaw/eyes and Yellowpaw/eyes _

2._ Bearpelt__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A nice, but if you're in another pack watch out because he won't hesitate to rip open your throat.  
>Appearance-A dark gray-brown he-wolf with long fangs and yellow eyes<br>Mate-Ripplestream  
>Trainer-Whitepaw<br>What it does best-Fighting_

3._ Lightfur  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-A kind and caring wolf, but is very sly and quiet.  
>Appearance-A pure white wolf with sky blue eyes, long legs, and a long fluffy tail.<br>Trainer-Icepaw  
>What it does best-Quietness<em>

4._ Lightshadow __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- active he-wolf who will protect his mate and pups at any cost  
>Appearance- Light smokey grey he-wolf with blazing amber eyes<br>Mate- Ravensong  
>Young Ones- Fernpupwillow, Daisypup/mist, Nightpup/soar Frogpup/leap  
>What it does best- running<em>

5._ Foxstep__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Foxstep is a clever wolf who lives up to his name. He can be annoying at times.  
>Appearance: Dark red with white tail tip and wild golden eyes<br>Mate: Beeflower  
>Young Ones: Mountainpup and Barkpup<br>What he does best: Tricking other wolves._

6._ Softstep__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- Rather sweet and childish. She also temds to get upset easily.  
>Appearance- White with grey flecks through her long fur and blazing green eyes. She's very small, so other wolf's treat her like a pup.<br>What it does best- She's good at keeping silent and usually overhears things shes not ment to hear_

7_ Mudfur __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- happy warrior that's not afraid to get down and dirty(literally)  
>Appearance- no one know what his true coat looks like, he's perpetually covered in dirt, mud, brambles, you name it. His eyes are dark grey<br>Crush- Russetblaze  
>Trainer- Greenpaw<br>What it does best- pull pranks without getting caught( he's got some pretty good camoflauge too)_

8._ Firelight__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-A very strong willed wolf who will always do whats right, and is always looking for ways to help her pack and others  
>Appearance-A bight ginger she-wolf with bright amber eyes and has white paws, muzzle, chest, belly, and tail tip.<br>Family-Mother-Bluemoon Father-Harespring  
>What it does best-Solving problems<em>

9._ Rainfall.  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- A very sweet playful pup, she is very nice and many wolves adore her.  
>Appearance- she is a pretty silver shepup with a dark ginger stripe all down her back and small ginger dapples all over her<br>Mate- Burningsky  
>What it does best- She is a great fighter<em>

10._ Burningsky  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- kind of a loner, though he is very nice once you get to know him.  
>Appearance- he is a handsome black and ginger spotted he-wolf<br>Mate- Rainfall  
>What it does best- runs he is very fast<em>

11._ Blazingshadow  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance black with amber eyes but is missing one from a fight with a lynx  
>Personality-Is calm and smart but be kind of mean from stress from his MoonPack dreams but is very nice otherwise<br>Mate-Fawnleap  
>Young Ones-Icepaw<em>

Hunters

1._Deerears__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-seems cold to the naked eye but is a great friend once you get to know him  
>Appearance-has ears that have dark brown stripes that look like antlers and he is as white as snow with amber eyes<br>Mate-Runningstreak  
>Young Ones- Bluepaweyes, Greenpaw/eyes and Yellowpaw/eyes  
>Trainer Lionpaw<em>

2._ Darkfire__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A funny and kind wolf who is very swift and quick thinking.  
>Appearance-A night black he-wolf with long legs and big ears, and has large yellow eyes<br>Mate-Lakeflame  
>Young Ones-Lightfur and Bearpelt<br>What it does best-Running_

3._ Creekclaw __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Kind and encouraging he has a hard time seeing the bad in people.  
>Appearance: grey wolf with white spots and green eyes.<br>Mate: Swiftlight  
>Young Ones: Softpup, Eaglepup, Spottedpup, Skypup.<br>What he does best: Find prey_

4._Russetblaze__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- loves hanging with the guys, most of the guys don't even register the fact that she is female, she's very generous though and most everyone likes to be around her.  
>Appearance- clean russet fur and warm dark brown eyes<br>What it does best- being one of the hunters_

Patrollers

1._ Ripplestream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Brave, protective and softens the rare hard side of Bearpelt  
>Mate-Bearpelt<br>Appearance- Black back that pales into white legs. Blue eyes  
>What it does best- Climbing<em>

2._ Lemureyes __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- Huge he-wolf that likes to bully other pack members  
>Appearance- Gray he-wolf with a white belly, bright yellow eyes, white paws, and a black and white striped tail<br>Mate- Finchpetal  
>Young Ones- Murkypupstream  
>What it does best- Bully<em>

3._ Greysnout__  
>He wolf<br>Personality- easy going, but a good patroller. likes to contribute and always does his best  
>Appearance- regular gray wolf, amber eyes<br>Trainer- Bluepaw  
>What it does best- sadly never the best at anything, but he's okay with that<em>

4._ Crimsonhowl __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Crimsonhowl speaks in a rumble and isn't afraid to get in fights with others in his pack. He loves bloodshed.  
>Appearance: Sleek silver fur with green eyes that vary color with his mood.<br>What he does best: Swimming_

Pup Mothers

1._ Ravensong __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Energetic she-wolf who has a huge heart and an even bigger sense of humor  
>Appearance- Beautiful raven black she-wolf with piercing blue eyes<br>Mate- Lightshadow  
>Young Ones- Fernpupwillow, Daisypup/mist, Nightpup/soar Frogpup/leap  
>What it does best- killing prey in a fast and clean manner<em>

2._ Finchpetal__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Snobby she-wolf who thinks she's better then all the other she-wolves in the pack  
>Appearance- Snow white she-wolf with silver speckles and emerald green eyes<br>Mate- Lemureyes  
>Young Ones- Murkypupstream  
>What it does best- Brag and gossip<em>

3._ Beeflower__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Before she was a pup mother, Beeflower was a patroller and was always buzzing around full of energy. She is almost always excited.  
>Appearance: Golden fur with really dark blue eyes looks like she has black eyes.<br>Mate: Foxstep  
>Young Ones: Mountainpup and Barkpup<br>What she does best: Making conversation._

4._ Swiftlight__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: kind, but not indulgent to her pups. She is fair and not biased in anything, which can be both an advantage and a flaw.  
>Appearance: light brown with blue eyes<br>Mate: Creekclaw  
>Young ones: Softpup, Eaglepup, Spottedpup, Skypup.<br>What she does best: Care for pups_

Young Ones

_1. Fernpup/willow  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-energetic like her mother  
>Appearance-black wolf with bright green eyes thus the name Fernpup<br>What it does best is-play fight so she will probably be a warrior when she grows up_

2._Daisypup/mist__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-always perky like a daisy that never dies  
>Appearance-brown she wolf with amber eyes<br>What it does best is that she has a knack for herbs_

3._Frogpup/leap__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-fierce she wolf that takes everything as a challenge  
>Appearance-black she-wolf with deep forest green eyes with a sturdier yet graceful form<br>What it does best is-play fight so she will probably be a warrior when she grows up_

4._Nightpup/soar__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-always blames her sisters  
>Appereance-Silvery black wolf with striking blue eyes<br>Has a good instinct for tracking prey_

5._Murkypup/stream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-Afraid of her mother and likes Ravensong better wishes she was part of Ravensongs litter  
>Appearance-Dark brown she-wolf with striking amber eyes<em>

6._Mountainpup/eagle__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mountainpup is over hyper and thinks he is ready to take on anything.  
>Appearance: Dark grey with white flecks. Blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

7._Barkpup/leaf__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Barkpup loves to bark orders to his littermate and wants to be the best at everything he does.  
>Appearance: Brown fur and brown eyes.<br>What he does best: Bossing wolves around._

8._ Softpup/wind__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: Energetic, Can't wait til she becomes an apprentice.  
>Appearance:White with golden eyes<br>What she does best: Get in trouble_

9._Eaglepup/swoop__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Takes things slow and steady, doesn't like to be disturbed or interrrupted.  
>Appearance: dark grey with lighter grey patches. Blue eyes<br>What he does best: Teaching_

10._ Spottedpup/dawn__  
>She- Wolf<br>Personality: A very sweet pup, she always tries to help anyone she can.  
>Appearance: Thick brown fur speckled with darker brown. Gold eyes<br>What she does best: helping_

11._ Skypup/heart__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: very brave, but not stupid. she knows her limitations and always obeys her leader.  
>Appearance: dark gery with white patches. green eyes<br>What she does best: Fight_

Trainers

1_.__Leopardpaw/song__ *****MAIN*****  
>Training to be a warrior<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality- A adventurous, caring, confident, , rebellious she-wolf<br>Appearance- A ginger she-wolf with leopard-like spots and bright blue eyes  
>Mentor-Lightningstrike<br>Crush/Mate- Lightningstrike  
>What it does best- fight<em>

2._Lionpaw /petal __  
>Training to be a hunter<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality- charming vixen that is a bit of a trouble maker but Deerears is training her to be a warrior<br>Appearance- pure golden she-wolf with amber eyes  
>MentorDeerears<br>Crush-Yellowpaw  
>Does best- hunting.<em>

3._Yellowpaw/eyes__  
>Training to be a warrior<br>He-Wolf  
>Personality-a very humorous wolf<br>Appearance-muscular gray wolf with bright yellow eyes  
>Mentor-Lakeflame<br>Crush-Lionpaw  
>What he does best is fighting <em>

4._Bluepaw/eyes__  
>Training to be a patroller<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality-very focused in her work in her free time she likes to talk to the other trainers<br>Appearance- White she-wolf with bright blue eyes  
>Mentor-Greysnout<br>What she does best is smelling intruders_

5._Greenpaw/eyes__  
>Training to be hunter like his dad Deerears<br>He-Wolf  
>Personality-always seems to be smiling<br>Appearance-very fast looking wolf that is jet black with bright green eyes  
>Mentor-Mudfur<br>What he does best is scent prey _

_6. Icepaw/ talon  
>Training to be a Warrior<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality- Extremely skilled fighter who is extremely caring and gentle and has a soft side for pups<br>Appearance- Small almost completely silver she-wolf with a bushy black tail and moss-colored eyes  
>Mentor-Lightfur<br>What it does best- Fighting_

Old Ones

1._Wildheart__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-always overestimating herself  
>Appearance-sleek brown wolf with amber eyes with a permanently twisted paw from her recklessness<br>What she does best is enjoying talking with the other Old Ones_

2._ Bluemoon__  
>-She-wolf<br>Personality-A kind and easy going wolf  
>Appearance-A blue-gray she-wolf with sky blue eyes and a splash of white one her chest<br>Mate-Harespring  
>Young Ones-Firelight<br>What it does best-Telling stories to pups_

3._ Harespring__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A grumpy and cranky old wolf since he can no longer do what he loves, running through the grass on a windy day.  
>Appearance-A dark brown he-wolf with amber eyes and a completly mangled hindleg and smashed up shoulder that he got after getting hit by a speeding car.<br>Mate-Bluemoon  
>Young Ones-Firelight<br>_

TreePack

Alpha_-__Darkflame __3/5 lives left ***Sub MAIN***  
>Personality- Darkflame is a very calm male with a very good sense of direction. He rarely showed the emotions he feels.<br>Appearance- Jet black with icy blue eyes. He is broad shouldered and has a long tail.  
>What it does best- He is very quick, and has very powerful jaws. He cannot just run into someone and knock them over due to his smaller build, but he can sure tire them out with his speed<em>

Almost Alpha-_Sparrowhawk __  
>Personality- Noble he-wolf that has a small ego and puts others first. Don't be fooled though, he is his packs greatest fighter.<br>Appearance- Brown he-wolf with black specks all around his pelt and yellow eyes  
>Trainer-Whitepaw<br>Mate- Oliveheart  
>Young Ones- Winterpupmoon, Rainpup/leaf  
>What it does best- being the best Almost Alpha he can be<em>

Herb Wolf-_ Moonmist __  
>Personality- Moonmist is a very cold, reserved She-wolf. Doesn't really speak to anyone. Is quiet, but polite and will speak up for justice and what is right.<br>Appearance- All-white she-wolf with haunting violet eyes.  
>What it does best- She has an amazing sense of smell.<em>

Warriors

1._ Poisonclaw__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- Poisonclaw is rather emotionless; choosing to push away anything  
>he feels in order to do his job. He loves his mate, and shows it, but that's it.<br>Appearance- Poisonclaw is a tall, black he-wolf with poison green eyes.  
>Trainer-Flowerpaw<br>Mate- Ashbreeze_

2_ Robinpelt  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Robinpelt loves to chatter with the Old Ones and Pup mothers. He is something of a gossip, but a strong fighter.  
>Appearance: Black with dark red underbelly. Yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Cloudstream  
>Young Ones: Stonepawspot and Petalpaw/patch  
>What he does best: Make conversation.<em>

3._ Cloudstream __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cloudstream likes to lounge and float around the camp. Has a short attention span and fidgets a lot.  
>Appearance: Dark grey with white splotches. Brown eyes.<br>Mate: Robinpelt  
>Young Ones: Stonepawspot and Petalpaw/patch  
>What she does best: Coming up with strategies and battle plans.<em>

4._ Scarslash __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Scarslash is brutal while fighting, but surprisingly likes to be on defense instead of offense. He was dying from wounds and starvation when TreePack patrollers found him. Darkflame took pity on him and accepted him after Scarslash proved his loyalty. His original name was Slash.  
>Appearance: Brown fur with green eyes. He has a deep scar running across his belly.<br>Mate: Pineclaw  
>What he does best: Defending his pack.<em>

5._ Willowpelt __  
>She-Wolf -former hunter<br>Personality- shy, gentle, and soft spoken. Everyone else in the pack scoffs at her attempts to help believing she is too soft and fragile. She trains alone a lot trying to get stronger so more wolves respect her. The only wolf that will train with her is Darkflame because he is the only one who knows she once killed the human who shot and killed her brother. She had been so gentle and loving before the accident she couldn't cope and quit her job as a hunter unable to kill another living thing ever again. The other wolves of her pack scorned her for that and rejected her.  
>Appearance- She is a lithe light grey wolf with sad light purple eyes<br>Crush-Darkflame, someday she'd like him to stop thinking of her as a pity project and more as a mate  
>What it does best- kill, even though no one knows that, it was the reason why Darkflame let her switch from being a Hunter to a Warrior<em>

6._Fawndew __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Fawndew acts more like a pup with her excited nature. Stiffleg has to calm her down a lot.  
>Appearance: Light brown with playful blue eyes<br>Mate: Stiffleg  
>Littermate: Cloudstream and Slushsnow<br>What she does best: Protecting her pack._

7._ Marshgrass__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: One of the older warriors, Marshgrass isn't as spry as he used to be, but is as good a fighter as he was before. He loves to fight, but doesn't object to a nap every now and then.  
>Appearance: Shabby grey fur with bright green eyes.<br>What he does best: Fighting_

8._ Bluespark__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- sweet but not afraid of a battle for her pack  
>Appearance- light gray with green eyes<br>What it does best- Fight_

Hunters

1._ Ashbreeze__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Ashbreeze is a loyal, gentle she-wolf who is protective. She is stuborn when it comes to her mate, but kind when it comes to anyone else. She  
>would much rather not fight, but will if it comes down to protecting her pack.<br>Appearance- Ashbreeze is a pale gray wolf with darker specks. She is a small wolf, but makes up for it with speed and balance.  
>Mate- Poisonclaw<br>Trainer-Stonepaw  
>What it does best- She excels at hunting<em>

2._ Browniris__  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-Tan with black patches on his muzzle tail and black and around his eyes wih melted chocolate eyes and has a fluffy tail  
>Personality-Loves to lay in the sun and likes to be risky<br>Mate-Emeraldgaze  
>Young Ones-Rockypup, Snowpup, Finchpup, Thrushpup, Elkpup<br>What he does best is hunt small rodents_

3._ Stiffleg __  
>He-Wolf<br>Stiffleg's name comes from how his hind left leg will always stiffen up at the wrong time. Other wolves pressure him to retire, despite how young he is. He hates feeling useless and has low self esteem. He always feels like he needs to live up to his siblings' reputations and be even better than he is.  
>Appearance: Black fur with green eyes. Looks like his siblings.<br>Mate: Fawndew  
>Litter mates: Emeraldgaze and Pineclaw<br>What he does best: Hunting_

Patrollers

1._ Viperscale__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: He-wolf who enjoys telling stories and makes other wolves laugh  
>Appearance: brown he-wolf with a few faint markings of a snake on his head<br>Mate: Pantherleap  
>Pups: Berrypupstorm  
>What he does best: climbing<em>

2_Pineclaw__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Pineclaw loves to climb trees and patrol her pack's territory. She can be quite prickly and is not afraid to swipe her claws at someone who's annoying her.  
>Appearance: Rich brown fur with hazel eyes.<br>Mate: Scarslash  
>What she does best: Climbing<em>.

3._ Slushsnow p tp  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: She-Wolf who hates to be taken care of and is extremely independent.  
>Appearance: Fur looks like dirty snow, something she hates to be reminded of, and blue eyes.<br>What she does best: Taking care of herself_

Pup Mothers

1._ Oliveheart (expecting)__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Hates being cooped up in the nursery and is always cranky, demanding and cold. Despite of all that, when her pups are born she changes into a loving mother.  
>Appearance: She-wolf with a black pelt and blue green eyes  
>Mate: Sparrowhawk<br>Pups: Not born yet, Winterpup/moon and Rainpup/leaf  
>What she does best: patrolling (was a patroller before)<em>

2._ Pantherleap__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Mute she-wolf that keeps to herself and hates being the center of attention  
>Appearance- sleek black she- wolf with blazing amber eyes and powerful back legs<br>Mate- Viperscale  
>Young Ones- Berrypup and Butterflypup, Riverpup<br>What it does best- has powerful sight_

3._ Emeraldgaze  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance-All black with stunning green eyes  
>Personality-Kind hearted and soft speaking and not afraid to voice her opinion<br>Mate-Browniris  
>Young Ones-Rockypup, Snowpup, Finchpup, Thrushpup, Elkpup<br>What it does best is look after pups in her large litter_

Young Ones

1._ Berrypup/storm_

_She-Wolf  
>Personality-happy pup<br>Appearance-gray wolf with white spots  
>What she does best even as a young pup is hunt she caught her first mouse when she was a few days old<em>

2._ Butterflypup/wing__  
>She wolf<br>Personality- She is eager to please and can't wait to be a trainer. She is energetic but is easily sobered because of her tragic past. Despite this she always seems to find a way to brighten the mood. She would like to be a warrior someday so she can protect her pack unlike how she was unable to protect her old one. Her old pack was small and they did not have much success in hunting that winter. Her pack was driven to desperate measures and they started hunting farm animals. The humans were enraged and shot her pack killing them all except her and her sick and dying mother and her mother died. She was very young when she wandered into Tree pack territory and was very weak. She was chasing a butterfly when the patrollers found her, thus earning her the name butterfly. She will be fostered by Pantherleap for about one more week because she is almost weaned and is older than Berrypup.  
>Appearance- She is a black wolf, with green hazel eyes, and is surprisingly agile for one so young<br>What it does best- She is able to jump quite high and often tries to catch things_

3._ Riverpup/whisker  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance: all grey except for muzzle and one paw  
>Personality: A very sweet pup, she always tries to help anyone she can.<br>What it does best: run really fast and is a swift fighter_

4._ Rockypup/shore __*****MAIN*****  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-Huge he-wolf that is all black with a white spot on his paw and his fathers melted chocolate gaze  
>Personality-Sweet every pup a mothers wants<br>What it does best is play fight._

5._ Snowpup/whisker__  
>She-wolf<br>Appearance Pure white with pine green eyes  
>Personality-always sides with Rockypup<br>What she does best is stalk up on others_

6._ Finchpup/heart__  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearence-Rust colored she-wolf with white chest and white paw with amber eyes  
>Personality-Likes to play hide n go seek<br>What she does best is hide_

7._ Thrushpup/leaf__  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearence-Brown She-wolf with amber eyes  
>Personality-is really close with Finchpup because they are both named after birds<br>What she does best is smell trails_

8._ Elkpup/pelt__  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance –tan pely with a dark brown scruff and green eyes  
>Personality-Loves to play fight<br>What it does best is play fight with Rockypup_

Trainers

1. _Whitepaw/claw  
>Training to be a warrior<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality- Very optomistic, but determined nonetheless. She is very proud sometimes, and thinks she is the best at everything. She loves to gloat when she does something good, and sulk when she does something bad. She picks fights sometimes, and if someone is taunting her she will talk back.<br>Apperance- White wolf with green eyes. She has is long furred and is very light on her feet.  
>Mentor- Sparrowhawk<br>What it does best- She fights really well_

2._ Stonepaw/spot__  
>Training to be a hunter<br>He-Wolf  
>Personality: Stonepaw usually has a blank look on his face and is cold towards others. He doesn't show feelings for anyone except Whitepaw and his sister, Petalpaw. He is often annoyed by his parents' somewhat care free attitudes but does respect them.<br>Appearance: Solid, dark grey and blue eyes.  
>CrushMate: Whitepaw/claw  
>Mentor: Ashbreeze<br>What he does best: Picking up scents._

3._ Petalpaw/patch  
>Training to be a warrior<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality: Petalpaw takes after her parents more than Stonepaw. She has a dreamy expression on most of the time and doesn't focus much unless she is fighting. Petalpaw always loves to fight despite her usual nature.<br>Appearance: Fluffy white fur. Her eyes are a mix of colors resembling flowers.  
>Mentor: Poisonclaw<br>What she does best: Fighting._

Old Ones

1._ Oakears__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mean he-wolf who has a nasty temper and complains about everything. He rejects help when he needs it, even herbs from an Herb Wolf  
>Appearance: He is oldest wolf in Treepack with a torn ear and his gray pelt covered in many scars<br>What he does best is complain_

2._ Buddaheart__  
>He wolf<br>Personality- peaceful, against violence, good for advice. He's more sought out than the herb wolf for his patient ear. Even though he's retired he still insists fighting with the warriors. And when it comes to battle he's a deadly warrior who would give his own life to protect his clan's relatively peaceful existence.  
>Appearance- fat old tan wolf with wise forest green eyes<br>What it does best- give advice_

DarkPack

Alpha-_ Redflame__ 1/5 lives left  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- Loyal he-wolf who would do any and everything to protect his pack. A natural born leader who isn't afraid to challenge other packs when the time is right.  
>Appearance- deep ginger almost black colored fur with black paws and bright green eyes<br>Mate-Blackshadow  
>Young Ones-Cedarbreeze<br>What it does best- protect his pack and hunting _

Almost Alpha-_Blackshadow__  
>Personality: Blackshadow is often cold towards others, resulting in her being one of the least favored wolves in DarkPack. Yet she is one of Redflame's most trusted, because she often knows the smartest way to ambush an unsuspecting pack. Blackshadow is angered easily and very violent. When in a rage, her eyes lightly glow and she has a sudden bloodlust. Very few wolves have seen her softer side.<br>Appearance: Blackshadow is light grey with glittering black eyes.  
>Trainer-Harepaw<br>What it does best: Fighting. Blackshadow has almost no mercy when she fights. Most wolves from other packs choose to gang up on her as the best strategy_

Herb Wolf-_Petalrain  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-very nice and softspoken  
>Appearance- old cream fur female with amber eyes<br>Trainer-Oakshade  
>What she does best is communicate with MoonPack<em>

Warriors

1._ Cedarbreeze  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Loyal wolf who will do anything to make the pack safe  
>Appearance- light brown she-wolf that has bright amber eyes and has very long legs making her a swift runner<br>Trainer-Strongpaw  
>What she does best is running <em>

2._ Nightwhisper  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- He's very kind, and is rather stubborn.  
>Appearance- a dark gray he-wolf<br>Mate-Tigerpaw  
>Trainer-Falconpaw<br>What it does best- Howl. He can howl, really, really, loudly_

3._ Crazedeye __  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: Crazedeye usually communicates by grunting or snarling. He doesn't mind being the wolf in the pack who is on the end of all the other's rants and loves a good fight.  
>Appearance: White pelt that's littered with battle scars. His left eye is blue and the right is red.<br>Mate: Emberspirit  
>Young Ones: Tigerpawstripe and Falconpaw/wing  
>What he does best: Riling up the other wolves in his pack.<em>

4._Antfoot__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Is an independent wolf who only really cares for himself.  
>Appearance: Dark reddish-brown and small beady black eyes.<br>What he does best: Climbing  
><em>5._Duskfoot __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Whiny and stuck up, Cottonflower often has to take him down a notch or two.  
>Appearance: Grey with brown spots. Black eyes.<br>Mate: Cottonflower  
>Young Ones: Dawnpup and Starpup<br>What he does best: Making others feel down_

6._ Sunheart  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Sunheart is a happy wolf with a big heart. He loves to play with the pups and is the youngest warrior. His sister is Emberspirit.  
>Appearance: Black fur. Sunheart has bright yellow eyes with specks of orange and a shade of red to them.<br>What he does best: Protecting others_

7._Sapphireshadow__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- the literal embodiment of the word shadow. She is only cold and calculated and without feelings. She doesn't have a nice side, or a violent side. Her only form of anger is a cold stare and the words, " Fix this, or else." No one has dared to find out what the or else was. She is even less liked than Blackshadow because her pack believes her to be a dark evil spirit. At first she and Blackshadow seem to have some things in common but in actuality the tension between them is the greatest. Whenever they disagree Blackshadow gets into a violent bloodlust rage but Sapphireshadow calmly dodges every blow and outsmarts her with comebacks that are not necessarily demeaning but that give no smart replies. She was not born in the clan. One day Redflame was out hunting and she appeared. She asked if she could join the clan swearing that she would alway's be loyal. When he said he didn't know, she told him that she was a fierce warrior and a killer, it would be wiser to accept her rather than the possibility that she might join another clan and face him in battle someday. He agreed and let her join the clan.  
>Appearance-fur so black it glints purple in the sunlight, her eyes are the darkest sapphire that look black except when there's sun shinning in them. She often scares anyone who dares to approach her.<br>Trainer- The clan doesn't trust her enough to give her a trainer, which is probably for the best  
>What it does best- She is warrior god that could kill a wolf in the blink of an eye but she is smarter than just a killing machine and knows what to do in a fight<em>

8._ Stormlash __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Stormlash lashes out toward others when he feels hurt or sad. He is quite good at fighting and is overall a friendly wolf.  
>Appearance: White fur with raging grey eyes.<br>Mate: Wrenstream  
>Young Ones: Tunnelbreath and Spritespring<br>Trainer: No.  
>What he does best: Protect his Clan<em>

9._ Wrenstream __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Chipper wolf who loves her Pack.  
>Appearance: Mottled brown fluffy fur with black eyes.<br>Mate: Stormlash  
>Young Ones: Tunnelbreath and Spritespring<br>What she does best: Mothering her fully frown pups_

Hunters  
>1.<em><span>Speckledpelt <span>__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Speckledpelt can help other wolves feel better when down and bursts out in fits of laughter at random times. Most wolves think he's slightly insane, when really he just notices the small details that others tend to miss out on.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with white specks all over his body. Blue eyes.<br>Mate: Cougarclaw  
>Young Ones: Leafpup, Featherpup, And Owlpup<br>Trainer: Maplepaw/stream  
>What he does best: Hunting<em>

2._ Rosetail __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Sweet wolf who cares deeply about her clan mates.  
>Appearance: White wolf with brown eyes.<br>Trainer: Tigerpaw/stripe  
>What she does best: Hunting<em>

3._ Hillstep __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Hillstep is one of the older wolves in the pack, but still is as hyper as always. He refuses to retire.  
>Appearance: Shaggy brown fur with green eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

4._ Spritespring __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Spritespring was a premature pup, the reason why she's so small. She hates when other wolves comment on her size and usually gives them something to remember her by when they do. It does help Spritespring when she is hunting, though. She can scrunch further down into the ground than other wolves and hide in better places. Spritespring was advised not to have pups because of the danger it would put on them and her.  
>Appearance: Very small build. Light brown fur and bright blue eyes.<br>What she does best: Hunting_

Patrollers

1._ Emberspirit__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Emberspirit is a talkative wolf with a sharp tongue and quick temper.  
>Appearance: Black with glowing yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Crazedeye  
>Young Ones: Tigerpawstripe and Falconpaw/wing  
>What she does best: Settling disputes<em>

2_ Tunnelbreath __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Kind wolf who loves to help others.  
>Appearance: Dusky grey with brown eyes.<br>Mate: Scalestorm  
>Young Ones: Amberpup, Skypup, Mosspup, and Lilypup.<br>What he does best: Patrolling his pack's territory._.

3._ Larkpelt __  
>she wolf<br>Personality- is secretive and non social, she lets Emberspirit do the talking and Tunnelbreath do the emoting for her. Whenever you need her for something important she seems to materialize right there in front of you ready to go, if it's something silly you'll be looking for days. She rarely speaks and only Tunnelbreath and Emberspirit are allowed to interpret for her. She would stand up for whats right if it suited her.  
>Appearance- Whatever color she needs to be to blend into the surroundings, but usually molted brown with yellow eyes<br>What it does best- disappearing and reappearing_

Pup Mothers  
>1.<em><span> Cougarclaw<span>__ *****MAIN*****  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cougarclaw loves to mother other wolves that she thinks need it. She doesn't like fighting much and is very dependent on her Clan. She would give her life to protect it and her pups.  
>Appearance: Light yellowish-brown with white belly and muzzle. Brown eyes.<br>Mate: Speckledpelt  
>Young Ones: Leafpup, Featherpup, Owlpup<br>What she does best: Care for others_

2._ Scalestorm__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Formally a warrior, Scalestrom is a calm wolf, but when fighting, she is as deadly as a snake. Scalestorm would do anything for her pups.  
>Appearance: Light brown wolf with a slash across her face. Black eyes.<br>Mate: Tunnelbreath  
>Young Ones: Amberpup, Skypup, Mosspup, and Lilypup.<br>What she does best: Defending the pack._

3._ Cottonflower__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Bright wolf who was formally a patroller. Loyal to her pack.  
>Appearance: White fur with hazel eyes.<br>Mate: Duskfoot  
>Young Ones: Dawnpup and Starpup<br>What she does best: Cottonflower is a great strategist_

Young Ones

1._ Leafpup/eyes__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: Pup that has a love for adventure and action. He speaks very softly.  
>Appearance: Brown fur with yellow splotches. Bright green eyes.<br>What he does best: Slipping by unnoticed by other wolves_

_._2._ Featherpup/fur__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: She loves to be the center of attention and is very outgoing. She hopes to be a patroller when she's older.  
>Appearance: Black with brown eyes.<br>What she does best: Feather has sharp eyes that rival some of the older wolves'.  
><em>3._ Owlpup/heart  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: Owl is mute and shy around others. She prefers to isolate herself and hopes to be the Herb Wolf's apprentice/trainer  
>Appearance: She has brown fur and strange markings around her eyes, which seem to enhance the largeness of them.<br>What she does best: Even though she doesn't talk, Owl can reassure and/or make cats feel better in her own way._

4._ Amberpup/shine__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Loveable pup who has a knack for getting into trouble.  
>Appearance: Brown wolf with amazing amber eyes.<br>What he does best: Scenting smells._

5._ Skypup/fur  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Pup whose head is stuck in the clouds. He is in his own world most of the time.  
>Appearance: Fluffy white fur with bright blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Telling stories._

6._ Mosspup/spot__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mosspup gets annoyed very easily. He is usually jealous of the attention his siblings get from their mother, even though she loves them equally. Mosspup is determined to be the best hunter in his pack.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with black splotches and blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

7._ Lilypup/grass__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Lilypup is feisty and loves the comfort of the pup mothers' den above all else. She speaks in a soft voice and doesn't like to rough house very much.  
>Appearance: Black fur with bright green eyes.<br>What she does best: Calming Mosspup_

8._ Dawnpup/river__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Flexible, Dawnpup loves to do tricks for the other pups.  
>Appearance: Black with blue eyes.<br>What she does best: Bending her body every which way._

9._ Starpup/shine__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Starpup can easily do the tricks Dawnpup does, but doesn't like all the attention. She strives for her parents to be even more proud of her.  
>Appearance: Black with white specks and dark blue eyes.<br>What she does best: Keeping others company._

Trainers

1._Harepaw/foot __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Harepaw is a happy wolf and very loyal to those that he cares for. He is compassionate and honest. Harepaw can deal with Blackshadow's mood and temper. He is often taunted by some of the other trainers for being too much of a 'goody-goody'. He wears an innocent expression most of the time, but can turn violent as easily as Blackshadow.  
>Appearance: Broad shouldered and snow white fur with tan paws and dark yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Strongpaw/spirit  
>Mentor: Blackshadow<br>What he does best: Harepaw is surprisingly smooth talking and can convince other wolves to do something if he sets his mind to it. He can easily hear things from far off. At first he is average at fighting, but later Blackshadow helps him improve._

2._ Strongpaw/spirit __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-Stronpaw is always happy even when a pine tree fell on the training ground and her father Whitefur who was training his apprentice Harepaw sacrificed his life to save Harepaw by pushing him out of the way  
>Appearance-looks kind of like a tom so that is why her mother named her 'Strongpup' but Harepaw loves her anyway<br>Mate-Harepaw/foot  
>Mentor-Cedarbreeze<br>What she does best is making people happy_

3._ Falconpaw/wing__  
>Training to be a warrior<br>He-Wolf  
>Gender: Male<br>Personality: Falconpaw holds a grudge against Harepaw because he thinks his father is more proud of Harepaw. He broods and sulks more than anything else.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with golden eyes.<br>Mate: Maplepaw/stream  
>Mentor: Nightwhisper<br>What he does best: Climbing_

4._ Tigerpaw/stripe__ ***Sub MAIN***  
>Training to be a hunter<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality: Tigerpaw usually goes along with Falconpaw's taunting of Harepaw, but always regrets it later. She is loyal to her clan and is very chipper.<br>Appearance: Black with brown streak running down her back.  
>Mate: Nightwhisper<br>Mentor: Rosetail  
>What she does best: Has a good sense of smell<em>

5._Maplepaw/stream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Energetic. Maplepaw can be mean to others and loves to tease, thinking it shouldn't be taken too seriously. She has a callous attitude during these times.  
>Appearance: Rich brown fur and amber eyes.<br>Mate: Falconpaw  
>Mentor: Speckledpelt<br>What she does best: Getting opponents worked up_

_6. Oakshade   
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Young wolf who is eager to help others. He can be childish at times, but does love his Clan.  
>Appearance: Muscular with dark brown fur and green eyes.<br>What he does best: Tending to others' wounds_

Old Ones

1._Bushfur__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cranky she-wolf who makes inappropriate jokes. Bushfur was a hunter before she became an old one. She often scolds and nags her pups about what they did with their lives. She hates gossiping and can be quite cruel with her comments.  
>Appearance: Light grey fur that seems to puff out and resemble a bush when she is angered or ready to fight. She has bright green eyes.<br>Mate: Deceased  
>Young Ones: She had two pups with her mate. Fernlight(deceased) and Blackshadow.<br>Trainer- Blacklight(Deceased. Died young. She named Blackshadow after her.)  
>What she does best: Bushfur may be old, but she still runs quite fast and can scent prey easily.<em>

2._ Pebblefoot __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Snarky old wolf who loves to pick on the younger wolves and complain.  
>Appearance: White fur with brown eyes.<br>Mate: Deceased  
>Young Ones: Crazedeye and Rosetail<br>What he does best: Complain_

BreezePack 

Alpha-_Secretflame_ 2/5 lives left  
><em>She-Wolf<br>Personality-She is very competitive and seems to lurk in the shadows . She is cunning and very intelligent she seems mysterious but is very powerful and a good leader  
>Appearance-A completely dark black She wolf with bright electric green eyes with shades of violet in them<br>What it does best-She is an amazing cunning plan thinker_

Almost Alpha-_Midnightfoot__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- She is snappy and tends to keep to herself. She also tends to leap before she looks. The pack comes first, and she does not care for getting a mate or having pups.  
>Appearance- She is a small, dense-furred reddish-brown she-wolf. She has a white stripe down her spine. She has silver flecks and black paws. She has a dark brown tail. She has yellow eyes flecked with green.<br>Trainer-Pastelpaw  
>What it does best- Midnightfoot is best at hunting, in her opinion. <em>

Herb Wolf-_Redtail  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- A very snappy he-wolf. He always wants to be the most dominant.  
>Appearance- a black male with white flecks. He has gray paws and a reddish-brown tail.<br>What it does best- healing_

Warriors

1._ Howlingwind  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- Wise, and noble.  
>Appearance- Black wolf with grey paws and blue eyes.<br>What it does best- Teaches and leads_

2._ Snowfeet  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- A sweet she-wolf who will do anything to defend her pack.  
>Appearance- A gray she-wolf with a black muzzle and white paws.<br>Mate- Harestep  
>Young Ones- Pastelpaw<br>What it does best- hunting_

3._ Harestep  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- Like Midnightfoot, he tends to leap before he looks.  
>Appearance- A brown he-wolf with silver paws.<br>Mate-Snowfeet  
>Young Ones-Pastelpaw<br>What it does best- fighting_

4._ Summerbreeze __  
>she wolf<br>Personality-light and airy like the summer breeze. Her heart's in the right place but she's kind of an air head. Jokes around constantly, easily distracted and very popular. the worst warrior in Breeze pack history but better for her to be a warrior than a hunter or patroller or in an important position. ( could easily be used for evil) just loves life in general and is going to have a good time no matter what, she acknowledges her sister but never spends any time with her because she's got friends to hang out with- her twin sister is Wintersky  
>Appearance- golden brown pelt with reddish brown ears and paws and laughing blue eyes<br>What it does best- making the wolves laugh_

5._ Silversnow__ ***Sub MAIN***  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-Brave,dangerous,and 's very kind,and will do anything to benefit the will give up her food,or give herself up for her pack's safety,but she won't go down so easily.  
>Appearance-A silvery-grey she wolf with black patches around her fiery orange eyes.<br>What it does best-Fighting like there's no tomorrow!_

6._ Wintersky__  
>she wolf<br>Personality- Ambitious, but not power hungry. She does not have the charming personality her sister does, so she has to rely on her skills to get her ahead. She is often jealous of her sister, but she would always defend her no matter what. She is loyal, and proud, but lonely. All she wants is a true friend, one that can really see who she is. Not just that she is the unpopular sister of Summerbreeze. She is an amazing warrior who deserves the title every bit as much as her sister doesn't. - her twin sister is Summerbreeze  
>Appearance- Varying shades of grey mixed with white and silver splashes, with black ears, paws, and tail tip. Her body is fit and muscled for any challenge she undertakes. She has those, blue-gray-green eyes that change color depending on her mood<br>Mate- respects and admirers Howlingwind but keeps it to herself knowing that he deserves someone better than her.  
>What it does best- all the things warriors are supposed to be good at<em>

7._ Stormstrike__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- A dark character who mated with Quailfeather because she was the alpha's daughter. He will do anything to attain power, even if that means eliminating the competieon  
>Appearance- A large dark grey wolf with blue eyes and a long scar down his shoulder<br>Mate- Quailfeather  
>Young Ones-Sandpup (A light brown he-pup with gold eyes. Hes a bit of a bully who can intimidate other pups with his size, but he will run if he's losing) and Smokepup(A dark grey she-pup with a long tail and a skittish nature from being around her brother.)<br>What it does best- Fighting, sneaking and lying to others_

8._Rosepetal __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Loving she-wolf who tends to mother wolves when she thinks they  
>need it. She isn't afraid to sink her claws into an enemy, though.<br>Appearance: Creamy tan fur with soft amber eyes.  
>Mate: Footflight<br>What she does best: Caring for others._

9._Pearlstep __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Young wolf who loves nature and breathing in fresh air. He prefers to be in solitude and hates when other wolves bring attention to his she-wolfish name.  
>Appearance: Black fur with sparkling green eyes.<br>What he does best: Talking sense into others._

10._ Icetip w  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Warm wolf who eagerly helps out other wolves.  
>Appearance: All black except for the white tail.<br>Litter mate: Pearlstep  
>What she does best: Protecting her pack<em>

Hunters

1_ Mistclaw__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality-is really nice and he loves the mores  
>Appearance-Blue gray fur with green eyes<br>Mate-Iceshade  
>What he does best is hunt<em>.

2._Iceshade__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-She's a spunky wolf who doesnt like following rules. She loves to fight, does it well and wishes she were a warrior.  
>Appearance-She has silver-golden fur (it works) and tawny golden eyes and a black star on her left eye.<br>Mate-Mistclaw.  
>What she does best is-She's a wicked huntress and a deadly fighter. Her father (a lone wolf) taught her when she was younger<em>

3_.Eagledash _  
><em>He-Wolf<br>Personality-Very relaxed and loves to play with the pups and mess around with other adults,especially Silversnow. _  
><em>Appearance-A tan pelted he-wolf with a white tail,amber eyes,and black ears.<br>Trainer-Milkpaw_  
><em>What it does best-Running<em>.

Patrollers

1._ Brownfoot __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Brownfoot is snappy and tends to keep to herself, but does love her pack and all the wolves that are a part of it.  
>Appearance: All black except her front left foot (which is brown). Green eyes.<br>What she does best: Running_

2._ Grasseyes__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: He has a hard time understanding sarcasem and taiking hints, which is why it took him so long to see that Silverdawn loved him.  
>Appearance: A dark brown he-wolf with green eyes.<br>Mate: Silverdawn  
>Young ones: Shiverpupstone and Blackpup/night  
>Talent: Patrolling<em>

3._Footflight __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Young he-wolf who talks extremely fast and is one of his pack's  
>faster runners.<br>Appearance: Light grey with milky blue eyes.  
>Mate: Rosepetal<br>What he does best: Running_

Pup Mothers

1._ Quailfeather__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- A snappy she-wolf who won't hesitate to scorn anyone, although she will care for her family and friends.  
>Appearance- Light brown with slightly darker paws and golden eyes<br>Mate- Stormstrike  
>Young Ones- Sandpup, Fadingpup and Smokepup<em>

2._ Silverdawn__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: can appear uncaring because she's trying to hide her feelings because she sees them as a weakness.  
>Appearance: A silver she-wolf with white paws and golden eyes.<br>Mate: Grasseyes  
>Young ones: Shiverpupstone and Blackpup/night  
>Talent: Hunting<em>

Young Ones

1._ Fadingpup/song__  
>she-pup<br>Personality- Silent never talks also shy  
>Appearance- pale grey with strange blue eyes<br>What it does best- Quick thinking, smart well thought through plans._

2._Sandpup/eyes__  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-A light brown he-pup with gold eyes.  
>Personality Hes a bit of a bully who can intimidate other pups with his size, but he will run if hes losing)<em>

3._ Smokepup/step  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance-A dark grey she-pup with a long tail  
>Personality- skittish nature from being around her brother.<br>What it does best- known for her ability to care for others and her sharp tounge_

4._ Shiverpup/stone__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: He is rather shy and doesn't like being aroung to many wolves  
>Appearance: pale silver with clear blue eyes.<br>Talent: Sneaking, stealth_

5._ Blackpup/night__  
>he-wolf<br>Personality: He is loud and adventerous and always trying to get his brother to play with him. He dreams of being leader.  
>Appearance: A very handsome black he-wolf with amber eyes.<br>Talent: fighting_

Trainers

1._Pastelpaw (Pastelflower)__  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- She is a jittery she-wolf who is easily frightened  
>. Appearance- A white she-wolf with a black stripe down her back. She has brown paws.<br>Mentor- Midnightfoot  
>What it does best- fighting<em>

2._Rosepaw/ thorn__  
>Training to be a warriorherb wolf  
>She wolf<br>Personality- an air head, a sweet air head but a clumsy ditz who usually messes things up but not on purpose, she's no cry baby either but would rather spend her time day dreaming  
>Appearance- She's a pale creamy grey tan, so think almost a pale pink. Her eyes are amber<br>Mentor- Petalpaw isn't sure what she wants to be, she's torn between medicine wolf and warrior. WinterSky wanted to train her because she thought Petalpaw would turn out to be just as useless as her sister, so Secretflame agreed so she let her have Petalpaw half of the time while Redtail had her the other half.  
>What it does best- make up great stories, she could be a great liar but the clan knows her to well for her to pull anything on them<em>

3._ Milkpaw/splash__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A daring,psychotic apprentice who contently harms himself trying  
>to be brave for mentor,Eagledash,always supports him,but their<br>cray antics get them in trouble.  
>Appearance-A dark brown scarred wolf with a black chest.<br>Mate-He has a crush on Summerbreeze  
>His mentor is Eagledash<br>What it does best-Injure himself_

Old Ones

1._ Runningstripes__  
>he-wolf<br>Personality- He loved his mentor which is the exact opposite of Swiftpaw  
>Appearance- Black wolf with white paws, tail tip and stripes<br>Is the brother of Swiftpaw before she died_

2._Hazelclaw__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Hazelclaw is a cranky wolf who loves to be pampered and taken  
>care of. He has a sharp pair of claws.<br>Appearance: Mud brown fur with hazel eyes.  
>What he does best: Sleep<em>

MoonPack

1._Fawnleap  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Caring she wolf  
>Appearance-striking young she wolf that is brown with white spots<br>Mate-Blazingshadow  
>Young One-Icepaw<br>Formerly of WaterPack died trying to defend the nursery from hunters_

2._ Amberflame __  
>He-Wolf<br>Died by being hunted  
>Personality- he is kind and caring and was a good leader.<br>Appearance- A gold brown Wolf with lots of dark marks on his body and dark gold eyes  
>Mate- Wrenflight- a gold she-wolf with vibrante yellow eyes who was poisaned by a rotton pece of prey<br>Young Ones- Whitefoot  
>What it does best- He is very good at fighting and likes to look after young pups in BreezePack<em>

3._ Swiftpaw__  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- she was not a goody goody because-my-mentor-said-to kind of trainer, she died because of it, getting in a fight with a badger when her mentor told her to stay in camp and guard the elders den with some other trainers. She regrets nothing and is happy in MoonPack though she misses BreezePack.  
>Appearance- White wolf with black paws tail tip and stripes<br>She used to be a fantastic runner_

4._ Acornsnout__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- he was adventurous and loyal and very protective of his sister. In moon pack he still watches over her and weeps for her fate and the clan's rejection. He often speaks to her in dreams telling her to stay strong for him.  
>Appearance- light gray wolf with pale green eyes, closely resembles his sister<br>What it does best- watching over his clan_

Bottom of Form

PROLOUGE

"By the will of MoonPack I grant you as full warriors of WaterPack!" Lakeflame announced.

"Leopardsong, Lionpetal, Yelloweyes, Greeneyes, Blueeyes, Icetalon!" howled all of WaterPack, especially Runningstreak, Deerears, and Blazingshadow.

Runningstreak and Deerears trotted over her pups Yelloweyes, Greeneyes, and Blueeyes, while Blazingshadow walked over to Icetalon his only pup to congratulate them on their new names.

"As new warriors you must sit a silent vigil until dawn "barked Lakeflame.

The rest of the pack trotted happily to their dens until only the new warriors remained to sit their vigil.

Leopardsong was excited for dawn because then she and Lightningsrike could announce that she was expecting his pups.

So they waited and waited and waited some more.

Suddenly Leopardsong saw Blueeyes lifted her head, eyes wide with horror then Blueeyes with all her strength she howled "HUNTERS!"

The warriors came out of their dens hackles raised while Lakeflame was barking out orders "Defend the nursery, use your claws and fight!"

Leopardsong saw these hunters carry long shiny wooden items and while Blazingshadow leaped toward one of the two hunters and while in midair the hunter raised the shiny thing and 3 very loud sounds came and it left her ears ringing. When she opened her eyes she saw Blazingshadow slumped on the ground while blood gushed out a wound near his stomach. Leopardsong saw Icetalon run toward the hunter from the back and bit him on his leg.

The hunters retreated while the wolves kept snarling at them.

Leopardsong and Icetalon ran toward Blazingshadow and saw that he was still alive, but barely.

Icetalon whimpered saying" I can't lose you after I lost Fawnleap please don't go!"

Blazingshadow said " Icetalon please be strong after all you're a warrior and Fawnleap is waiting for me. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you get to be a warrior."

Blazingshadows eyes glazed over and his breathing stilled . Icetalon let out a wail of anguish but then she stopped and she said "I have to be strong for Blazingshadow", as dawn came.

2 Hours Earlier

Runningstreak howled with all her might toward the sky which was becoming as dark as the middle of the lake that gave WaterPack their name .

Runningstreak could feel pride swelling in her chest as she trotted over to congratulate her pups Blueeyes, Yelloweyes, and Greeneyes.

As she heard Lakeflame giving instructions to the new warriors the rest of the pack went inside their dens. In WaterPack only one to 3 wolves shared a den and you had to dig your own. Runningstreak was in her den when her mate Deerears walked in and curled up next to her and as she layed there next to her mate his heat lulled her to sleep.

Suddenly Runningstreak woke up and ran out of her den when she heard her daughters Blueeyes call.

Runningstreak saw what the danger was. Hunters. Just a half moon ago they killed Icetalons mother Fawnleap who was also Blazingshadows mate.

Just then she saw Blazingshadow leap toward one of the hunters she knew he must be blinded with revenge and three shots rang out and she saw Blazingshadow stoop over.

Runningstreak ran to the Nursery Den which was made out of a low cave to warn the kits to stay away from the Main Clearing and what she saw there made her heart stop …


	2. Chapter 2

WaterPack

Alpha-_ Lightningflame __  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- A young, quiet, respectful, ambitious, loyal, brave, and caring he-wolf.  
>Appearance- A black he-wolf with silver zigzagged streaks and electric green eyes<br>Mate- Leopardsong  
>What it does best- Protecting his pack<em>

Almost Alpha-_ Runningstreak __***Sub MAIN***  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-kind, caring and proud to be next in line for Almost Alpha  
>Appearance- Silver she wolf with sapphire blue eyes<br>Mate-Deerears  
>Young Ones-Bluepaweyes, Greenpaw/eyes and Yellowpaw/eyes_

_Herb Wolf- Mintyheart  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Gentle and mothering, treats the pack like her pups  
>Appearance: Light grey fur and green eyes<br>What it does best: finding herbs_

Warriors

1_ Bearpelt__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A nice, but if you're in another pack watch out because he won't hesitate to rip open your throat.  
>Appearance-A dark gray-brown he-wolf with long fangs and yellow eyes<br>Mate-Ripplestream  
>Trainer-Whitepaw<br>What it does best-Fighting_

2._ Lightfur  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-A kind and caring wolf, but is very sly and quiet.  
>Appearance-A pure white wolf with sky blue eyes, long legs, and a long fluffy tail.<br>Trainer-Icepaw  
>What it does best-Quietness<em>

3._ Lightshadow __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- active he-wolf who will protect his mate and pups at any cost  
>Appearance- Light smokey grey he-wolf with blazing amber eyes<br>Mate- Ravensong  
>Young Ones- Fernpupwillow, Daisypup/mist, Nightpup/soar Frogpup/leap  
>What it does best- running<em>

4._ Foxstep__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Foxstep is a clever wolf who lives up to his name. He can be annoying at times.  
>Appearance: Dark red with white tail tip and wild golden eyes<br>Mate: Beeflower  
>Young Ones: Mountainpup and Barkpup<br>What he does best: Tricking other wolves._

5._ Softstep__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- Rather sweet and childish. She also temds to get upset easily.  
>Appearance- White with grey flecks through her long fur and blazing green eyes. She's very small, so other wolf's treat her like a pup.<br>What it does best- She's good at keeping silent and usually overhears things shes not ment to hear_

6._ Firelight__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-A very strong willed wolf who will always do whats right, and is always looking for ways to help her pack and others  
>Appearance-A bight ginger she-wolf with bright amber eyes and has white paws, muzzle, chest, belly, and tail tip.<br>Family-Mother-Bluemoon Father-Harespring  
>What it does best-Solving problems<em>

7._Icetalon__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Extremely skilled fighter who is extremely caring and gentle and has a soft side for pups  
>Appearance- Small almost completely silver she-wolf with a bushy black tail and moss-colored eyes<br>What it does best- Fighting_

8. _Leopardsong__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- A adventurous, caring, confident, , rebellious she-wolf  
>Appearance- A ginger she-wolf with leopard-like spots and bright blue eyes<br>Mate- Lightningflame  
>What it does best- fight<em>

9. _Yelloweyes__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality-a very humorous wolf  
>Appearance-muscular gray wolf with bright yellow eyes<br>Crush-Lionpetal  
>What he does best is fighting <em>

Hunters

1._Deerears__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-seems cold to the naked eye but is a great friend once you get to know him  
>Appearance-has ears that have dark brown stripes that look like antlers and he is as white as snow with amber eyes<br>Mate-Runningstreak  
>Young Ones- Bluepaweyes, Greenpaw/eyes and Yellowpaw/eyes  
>Trainer Lionpaw<em>

2._ Darkfire__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A funny and kind wolf who is very swift and quick thinking.  
>Appearance-A night black he-wolf with long legs and big ears, and has large yellow eyes<br>Mate-Lakeflame  
>Young Ones-Lightfur and Bearpelt<br>What it does best-Running_

3._ Creekclaw __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Kind and encouraging he has a hard time seeing the bad in people.  
>Appearance: grey wolf with white spots and green eyes.<br>Mate: Swiftlight  
>Young Ones: Softpup, Eaglepup, Spottedpup, Skypup.<br>What he does best: Find prey_

4. 2._Lionpetal __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- charming vixen that is a bit of a trouble maker but Deerears is training her to be a warrior  
>Appearance- pure golden she-wolf with amber eyes<br>Crush-Yelloweyes  
>Does best- hunting.<em>

Patrollers

1._ Ripplestream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Brave, protective and softens the rare hard side of Bearpelt  
>Mate-Bearpelt<br>Appearance- Black back that pales into white legs. Blue eyes  
>What it does best- Climbing<em>

2.._Blueeyes__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-very focused in her work in her free time she likes to talk to the other trainers  
>Appearance- White she-wolf with bright blue eyes<br>What she does best is smelling intruders_

Pup Mothers

1._ Ravensong __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Energetic she-wolf who has a huge heart and an even bigger sense of humor  
>Appearance- Beautiful raven black she-wolf with piercing blue eyes<br>Mate- Lightshadow  
>Young Ones- Fernpupwillow, Daisypup/mist, Nightpup/soar Frogpup/leap  
>What it does best- killing prey in a fast and clean manner<em>

2._ Finchpetal__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Snobby she-wolf who thinks she's better then all the other she-wolves in the pack  
>Appearance- Snow white she-wolf with silver speckles and emerald green eyes<br>Mate- Lemureyes  
>Young Ones- Murkypupstream  
>What it does best- Brag and gossip<em>

3._ Beeflower__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Before she was a pup mother, Beeflower was a patroller and was always buzzing around full of energy. She is almost always excited.  
>Appearance: Golden fur with really dark blue eyes looks like she has black eyes.<br>Mate: Foxstep  
>Young Ones: Mountainpup and Barkpup<br>What she does best: Making conversation._

4._ Swiftlight__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: kind, but not indulgent to her pups. She is fair and not biased in anything, which can be both an advantage and a flaw.  
>Appearance: light brown with blue eyes<br>Mate: Creekclaw  
>Young ones: Softpup, Eaglepup, Spottedpup, Skypup.<br>What she does best: Care for pups_

Young Ones

_1. Fernpup/willow  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-energetic like her mother  
>Appearance-black wolf with bright green eyes thus the name Fernpup<br>What it does best is-play fight so she will probably be a warrior when she grows up_

2._Daisypup/mist__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-always perky like a daisy that never dies  
>Appearance-brown she wolf with amber eyes<br>What it does best is that she has a knack for herbs_

3._Frogpup/leap__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-fierce she wolf that takes everything as a challenge  
>Appearance-black she-wolf with deep forest green eyes with a sturdier yet graceful form<br>What it does best is-play fight so she will probably be a warrior when she grows up_

4._Nightpup/soar__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-always blames her sisters  
>Appereance-Silvery black wolf with striking blue eyes<br>Has a good instinct for tracking prey_

5._Murkypup/stream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-Afraid of her mother and likes Ravensong better wishes she was part of Ravensongs litter  
>Appearance-Dark brown she-wolf with striking amber eyes<em>

6._Mountainpup/eagle__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mountainpup is over hyper and thinks he is ready to take on anything.  
>Appearance: Dark grey with white flecks. Blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

7._Barkpup/leaf__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Barkpup loves to bark orders to his littermate and wants to be the best at everything he does.  
>Appearance: Brown fur and brown eyes.<br>What he does best: Bossing wolves around._

8._ Softpup/wind__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: Energetic, Can't wait til she becomes an apprentice.  
>Appearance:White with golden eyes<br>What she does best: Get in trouble_

9._Eaglepup/swoop__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Takes things slow and steady, doesn't like to be disturbed or interrrupted.  
>Appearance: dark grey with lighter grey patches. Blue eyes<br>What he does best: Teaching_

10._ Spottedpup/dawn__  
>She- Wolf<br>Personality: A very sweet pup, she always tries to help anyone she can.  
>Appearance: Thick brown fur speckled with darker brown. Gold eyes<br>What she does best: helping_

11._ Skypup/heart__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: very brave, but not stupid. she knows her limitations and always obeys her leader.  
>Appearance: dark gery with white patches. green eyes<br>What she does best: Fight_

Trainers

Old Ones

1._ Bluemoon__  
>-She-wolf<br>Personality-A kind and easy going wolf  
>Appearance-A blue-gray she-wolf with sky blue eyes and a splash of white one her chest<br>Mate-Harespring  
>Young Ones-Firelight<br>What it does best-Telling stories to pups  
><em> 

2._ Harespring__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality-A grumpy and cranky old wolf since he can no longer do what he loves, running through the grass on a windy day.  
>Appearance-A dark brown he-wolf with amber eyes and a completly mangled hindleg and smashed up shoulder that he got after getting hit by a speeding car.<br>Mate-Bluemoon  
>Young Ones-Firelight<br>_

TreePack

Alpha_-__Darkflame __3/5 lives left  
>Personality- Darkflame is a very calm male with a very good sense of direction. He rarely showed the emotions he feels.<br>Appearance- Jet black with icy blue eyes. He is broad shouldered and has a long tail.  
>What it does best- He is very quick, and has very powerful jaws. He cannot just run into someone and knock them over due to his smaller build, but he can sure tire them out with his speed<em>

Almost Alpha-_Browniris__  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-Tan with black patches on his muzzle tail and black and around his eyes with melted chocolate eyes and has a fluffy tail  
>Personality-Loves to lay in the sun and likes to be risky<br>Mate-Emeraldgaze  
>Young Ones-Rockypup, Snowpup, Finchpup, Thrushpup, Elkpup<br>What he does best is hunt small rodents_

Herb Wolf-_ Moonmist __  
>Personality- Moonmist is a very cold, reserved She-wolf. Doesn't really speak to anyone. Is quiet, but polite and will speak up for justice and what is right.<br>Appearance- All-white she-wolf with haunting violet eyes.  
>What it does best- She has an amazing sense of smell.<em>

Warriors

1._ Poisonclaw__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- Poisonclaw is rather emotionless; choosing to push away anything  
>he feels in order to do his job. He loves his mate, and shows it, but that's it.<br>Appearance- Poisonclaw is a tall, black he-wolf with poison green eyes.  
>Trainer-Flowerpaw<br>Mate- Ashbreeze_

2_ Robinpelt  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Robinpelt loves to chatter with the Old Ones and Pup mothers. He is something of a gossip, but a strong fighter.  
>Appearance: Black with dark red underbelly. Yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Cloudstream  
>Young Ones: Stonepawspot and Petalpaw/patch  
>What he does best: Make conversation.<em>

3._ Cloudstream __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cloudstream likes to lounge and float around the camp. Has a short attention span and fidgets a lot.  
>Appearance: Dark grey with white splotches. Brown eyes.<br>Mate: Robinpelt  
>Young Ones: Stonepawspot and Petalpaw/patch  
>What she does best: Coming up with strategies and battle plans.<em>

._Fawndew __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Fawndew acts more like a pup with her excited nature. Stiffleg has to calm her down a lot.  
>Appearance: Light brown with playful blue eyes<br>Littermate: Cloudstream and Slushsnow  
>What she does best: Protecting her pack.<em>

7._ Bluespark__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- sweet but not afraid of a battle for her pack  
>Appearance- light gray with green eyes<br>What it does best- Fight_

8. _Whiteclaw__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Very optomistic, but determined nonetheless. She is very proud sometimes, and thinks she is the best at everything. She loves to gloat when she does something good, and sulk when she does something bad. She picks fights sometimes, and if someone is taunting her she will talk back.  
>Apperance- White wolf with green eyes. She has is long furred and is very light on her feet.<br>What it does best- She fights really well_

Hunters

1._ Ashbreeze__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Ashbreeze is a loyal, gentle she-wolf who is protective. She is stuborn when it comes to her mate, but kind when it comes to anyone else. She  
>would much rather not fight, but will if it comes down to protecting her pack.<br>Appearance- Ashbreeze is a pale gray wolf with darker specks. She is a small wolf, but makes up for it with speed and balance.  
>Mate- Poisonclaw<br>Trainer-Stonepaw  
>What it does best- She excels at hunting<em>

Patrollers

1._ Viperscale__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: He-wolf who enjoys telling stories and makes other wolves laugh  
>Appearance: brown he-wolf with a few faint markings of a snake on his head<br>Mate: Pantherleap  
>Pups: Berrypupstorm  
>What he does best: climbing<em>

2_Pineclaw__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Pineclaw loves to climb trees and patrol her pack's territory. She can be quite prickly and is not afraid to swipe her claws at someone who's annoying her.  
>Appearance: Rich brown fur with hazel eyes.<br>Mate: Scarslash  
>What she does best: Climbing<em>.

Pup Mothers

1._ Oliveheart (expecting)__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Hates being cooped up in the nursery and is always cranky, demanding and cold. Despite of all that, when her pups are born she changes into a loving mother.  
>Appearance: She-wolf with a black pelt and blue green eyes  
>Mate: Sparrowhawk<br>Pups: Not born yet, Winterpup/moon and Rainpup/leaf  
>What she does best: patrolling (was a patroller before)<em>

2._ Pantherleap__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Mute she-wolf that keeps to herself and hates being the center of attention  
>Appearance- sleek black she- wolf with blazing amber eyes and powerful back legs<br>Mate- Viperscale  
>Young Ones- Berrypup and Butterflypup, Riverpup<br>What it does best- has powerful sight_

3._ Emeraldgaze  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance-All black with stunning green eyes  
>Personality-Kind hearted and soft speaking and not afraid to voice her opinion<br>Mate-Browniris  
>Young Ones-Rockypup, Snowpup, Finchpup, Thrushpup, Elkpup<br>What it does best is look after pups in her large litter_

Young Ones

1._ Berrypup/storm_

_She-Wolf  
>Personality-happy pup<br>Appearance-gray wolf with white spots  
>What she does best even as a young pup is hunt she caught her first mouse when she was a few days old<em>

2._ Butterflypup/wing__  
>She wolf<br>Personality- She is eager to please and can't wait to be a trainer. She is energetic but is easily sobered because of her tragic past. Despite this she always seems to find a way to brighten the mood. She would like to be a warrior someday so she can protect her pack unlike how she was unable to protect her old one. Her old pack was small and they did not have much success in hunting that winter. Her pack was driven to desperate measures and they started hunting farm animals. The humans were enraged and shot her pack killing them all except her and her sick and dying mother and her mother died. She was very young when she wandered into Tree pack territory and was very weak. She was chasing a butterfly when the patrollers found her, thus earning her the name butterfly. She will be fostered by Pantherleap for about one more week because she is almost weaned and is older than Berrypup.  
>Appearance- She is a black wolf, with green hazel eyes, and is surprisingly agile for one so young<br>What it does best- She is able to jump quite high and often tries to catch things_

3._ Riverpup/whisker  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance: all grey except for muzzle and one paw  
>Personality: A very sweet pup, she always tries to help anyone she can.<br>What it does best: run really fast and is a swift fighter_

4._ Rockypup/shore __*****MAIN*****  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-Huge he-wolf that is all black with a white spot on his paw and his fathers melted chocolate gaze  
>Personality-Sweet every pup a mothers wants<br>What it does best is play fight._

5._ Snowpup/whisker__  
>She-wolf<br>Appearance Pure white with pine green eyes  
>Personality-always sides with Rockypup<br>What she does best is stalk up on others_

6._ Thrushpup/leaf__  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearence-Brown She-wolf with amber eyes  
>Personality-is really close with Finchpup because they are both named after birds<br>What she does best is smell trails_

Trainers

1._ Petalpaw/patch  
>Training to be a warrior<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality: Petalpaw takes after her parents more than Stonepaw. She has a dreamy expression on most of the time and doesn't focus much unless she is fighting. Petalpaw always loves to fight despite her usual nature.<br>Appearance: Fluffy white fur. Her eyes are a mix of colors resembling flowers.  
>Mentor: Poisonclaw<br>What she does best: Fighting._

Old Ones

1._ Oakears__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mean he-wolf who has a nasty temper and complains about everything. He rejects help when he needs it, even herbs from an Herb Wolf  
>Appearance: He is oldest wolf in Treepack with a torn ear and his gray pelt covered in many scars<br>What he does best is complain_

2._ Buddaheart__  
>He wolf<br>Personality- peaceful, against violence, good for advice. He's more sought out than the herb wolf for his patient ear. Even though he's retired he still insists fighting with the warriors. And when it comes to battle he's a deadly warrior who would give his own life to protect his clan's relatively peaceful existence.  
>Appearance- fat old tan wolf with wise forest green eyes<br>What it does best- give advice_

DarkPack

Alpha-___Cedarflame  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Loyal wolf who will do anything to make the pack safe  
>Appearance- light brown she-wolf that has bright amber eyes and has very long legs making her a swift runner<br>What she does best is running_

Almost Alpha-_ Sunheart  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Sunheart is a happy wolf with a big heart. He loves to play with the pups and is the youngest warrior. His sister is Emberspirit.  
>Appearance: Black fur. Sunheart has bright yellow eyes with specks of orange and a shade of red to them.<br>What he does best: Protecting others_

Herb Wolf-_Oakshade __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Young wolf who is eager to help others. He can be childish at times, but does love his Clan.  
>Appearance: Muscular with dark brown fur and green eyes.<br>What he does best: Tending to others' wounds_

Warriors

1._Harefoot __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Harefoot is a happy wolf and very loyal to those that he cares for. He is compassionate and honest. Harefoot can deal with Blackshadow's mood and temper. He is often taunted by some of the other trainers for being too much of a 'goody-goody'. He wears an innocent expression most of the time, but can turn violent as easily as Blackshadow.  
>Appearance: Broad shouldered and snow white fur with tan paws and dark yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Strongspirit  
>What he does best: Harefoot is surprisingly smooth talking and can convince other wolves to do something if he sets his mind to it. He can easily hear things from far off. At first he is average at fighting, but later Blackshadow helps him improve.<em>

2._ Nightwhisper  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- He's very kind, and is rather stubborn.  
>Appearance- a dark gray he-wolf<br>Mate-Tigerpaw  
>Trainer-Falconpaw<br>What it does best- Howl. He can howl, really, really, loudly_

3.__

4._Antfoot__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Is an independent wolf who only really cares for himself.  
>Appearance: Dark reddish-brown and small beady black eyes.<br>What he does best: Climbing  
><em>5._Duskfoot __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Whiny and stuck up, Cottonflower often has to take him down a notch or two.  
>Appearance: Grey with brown spots. Black eyes.<br>Mate: Cottonflower  
>Young Ones: Dawnpup and Starpup<br>What he does best: Making others feel down_

7._ Strongspirit __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality-Stronpaw is always happy even when a pine tree fell on the training ground and her father Whitefur who was training his apprentice Harepaw sacrificed his life to save Harepaw by pushing him out of the way  
>Appearance-looks kind of like a tom so that is why her mother named her 'Strongpup' but Harepaw loves her anyway<br>Mate-Harefoot  
>What she does best is making people happy<em>

8._ Stormlash __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Stormlash lashes out toward others when he feels hurt or sad. He is quite good at fighting and is overall a friendly wolf.  
>Appearance: White fur with raging grey eyes.<br>Mate: Wrenstream  
>Young Ones: Tunnelbreath and Spritespring<br>Trainer: No.  
>What he does best: Protect his Clan<em>

9._ Wrenstream __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Chipper wolf who loves her Pack.  
>Appearance: Mottled brown fluffy fur with black eyes.<br>Mate: Stormlash  
>Young Ones: Tunnelbreath and Spritespring<br>What she does best: Mothering her fully frown pups_

Hunters  
>1.<em><span>Speckledpelt <span>__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Speckledpelt can help other wolves feel better when down and bursts out in fits of laughter at random times. Most wolves think he's slightly insane, when really he just notices the small details that others tend to miss out on.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with white specks all over his body. Blue eyes.<br>Mate: Cougarclaw  
>Young Ones: Leafpup, Featherpup, And Owlpup<br>Trainer: Maplepaw/stream  
>What he does best: Hunting<em>

2._ Rosetail __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Sweet wolf who cares deeply about her clan mates.  
>Appearance: White wolf with brown eyes.<br>Trainer: Tigerpaw/stripe  
>What she does best: Hunting<em>

3._ Hillstep __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Hillstep is one of the older wolves in the pack, but still is as hyper as always. He refuses to retire.  
>Appearance: Shaggy brown fur with green eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

Patrollers

1._ Emberspirit__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Emberspirit is a talkative wolf with a sharp tongue and quick temper.  
>Appearance: Black with glowing yellow eyes.<br>Mate: Crazedeye  
>Young Ones: Tigerpawstripe and Falconpaw/wing  
>What she does best: Settling disputes<em>

2_ Tunnelbreath __  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Kind wolf who loves to help others.  
>Appearance: Dusky grey with brown eyes.<br>Mate: Scalestorm  
>Young Ones: Amberpup, Skypup, Mosspup, and Lilypup.<br>What he does best: Patrolling his pack's territory._.

3._ Larkpelt __  
>she wolf<br>Personality- is secretive and non social, she lets Emberspirit do the talking and Tunnelbreath do the emoting for her. Whenever you need her for something important she seems to materialize right there in front of you ready to go, if it's something silly you'll be looking for days. She rarely speaks and only Tunnelbreath and Emberspirit are allowed to interpret for her. She would stand up for whats right if it suited her.  
>Appearance- Whatever color she needs to be to blend into the surroundings, but usually molted brown with yellow eyes<br>What it does best- disappearing and reappearing_

Pup Mothers  
>1.<em><span> Cougarclaw<span>__ *****MAIN*****  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cougarclaw loves to mother other wolves that she thinks need it. She doesn't like fighting much and is very dependent on her Clan. She would give her life to protect it and her pups.  
>Appearance: Light yellowish-brown with white belly and muzzle. Brown eyes.<br>Mate: Speckledpelt  
>Young Ones: Leafpup, Featherpup, Owlpup<br>What she does best: Care for others_

2._ Scalestorm__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Formally a warrior, Scalestrom is a calm wolf, but when fighting, she is as deadly as a snake. Scalestorm would do anything for her pups.  
>Appearance: Light brown wolf with a slash across her face. Black eyes.<br>Mate: Tunnelbreath  
>Young Ones: Amberpup, Skypup, Mosspup, and Lilypup.<br>What she does best: Defending the pack._

3._ Cottonflower__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Bright wolf who was formally a patroller. Loyal to her pack.  
>Appearance: White fur with hazel eyes.<br>Mate: Duskfoot  
>Young Ones: Dawnpup and Starpup<br>What she does best: Cottonflower is a great strategist_

Young Ones

1._ Leafpup/eyes__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: Pup that has a love for adventure and action. He speaks very softly.  
>Appearance: Brown fur with yellow splotches. Bright green eyes.<br>What he does best: Slipping by unnoticed by other wolves_

_._2._ Featherpup/fur__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: She loves to be the center of attention and is very outgoing. She hopes to be a patroller when she's older.  
>Appearance: Black with brown eyes.<br>What she does best: Feather has sharp eyes that rival some of the older wolves'.  
><em>3._ Owlpup/heart  
>She-wolf<br>Personality: Owl is mute and shy around others. She prefers to isolate herself and hopes to be the Herb Wolf's apprentice/trainer  
>Appearance: She has brown fur and strange markings around her eyes, which seem to enhance the largeness of them.<br>What she does best: Even though she doesn't talk, Owl can reassure and/or make cats feel better in her own way._

4._ Amberpup/shine__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Loveable pup who has a knack for getting into trouble.  
>Appearance: Brown wolf with amazing amber eyes.<br>What he does best: Scenting smells._

5._ Skypup/fur  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Pup whose head is stuck in the clouds. He is in his own world most of the time.  
>Appearance: Fluffy white fur with bright blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Telling stories._

6._ Mosspup/spot__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Mosspup gets annoyed very easily. He is usually jealous of the attention his siblings get from their mother, even though she loves them equally. Mosspup is determined to be the best hunter in his pack.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with black splotches and blue eyes.<br>What he does best: Running_

7._ Lilypup/grass__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Lilypup is feisty and loves the comfort of the pup mothers' den above all else. She speaks in a soft voice and doesn't like to rough house very much.  
>Appearance: Black fur with bright green eyes.<br>What she does best: Calming Mosspup_

8._ Starpup/shine__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Starpup can easily do the tricks Dawnpup does, but doesn't like all the attention. She strives for her parents to be even more proud of her.  
>Appearance: Black with white specks and dark blue eyes.<br>What she does best: Keeping others company._

Trainers

1.._ Falconpaw/wing__  
>Training to be a warrior<br>He-Wolf  
>Gender: Male<br>Personality: Falconpaw holds a grudge against Harepaw because he thinks his father is more proud of Harepaw. He broods and sulks more than anything else.  
>Appearance: Dark brown with golden eyes.<br>Mate: Maplepaw/stream  
>Mentor: Nightwhisper<br>What he does best: Climbing_

2._ Tigerpaw/stripe__ ***Sub MAIN***  
>Training to be a hunter<br>She-Wolf  
>Personality: Tigerpaw usually goes along with Falconpaw's taunting of Harepaw, but always regrets it later. She is loyal to her clan and is very chipper.<br>Appearance: Black with brown streak running down her back.  
>Mate: Nightwhisper<br>Mentor: Rosetail  
>What she does best: Has a good sense of smell<em>

3._Maplepaw/stream__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Energetic. Maplepaw can be mean to others and loves to tease, thinking it shouldn't be taken too seriously. She has a callous attitude during these times.  
>Appearance: Rich brown fur and amber eyes.<br>Mate: Falconpaw  
>Mentor: Speckledpelt<br>What she does best: Getting opponents worked up_

Old Ones

1._Bushfur__  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Cranky she-wolf who makes inappropriate jokes. Bushfur was a hunter before she became an old one. She often scolds and nags her pups about what they did with their lives. She hates gossiping and can be quite cruel with her comments.  
>Appearance: Light grey fur that seems to puff out and resemble a bush when she is angered or ready to fight. She has bright green eyes.<br>Mate: Deceased  
>Young Ones: She had two pups with her mate. Fernlight(deceased) and Blackshadow.<br>Trainer- Blacklight(Deceased. Died young. She named Blackshadow after her.)  
>What she does best: Bushfur may be old, but she still runs quite fast and can scent prey easily.<em>

BreezePack 

Alpha-_Secretflame_ 2/5 lives left  
><em>She-Wolf<br>Personality-She is very competitive and seems to lurk in the shadows . She is cunning and very intelligent she seems mysterious but is very powerful and a good leader  
>Appearance-A completely dark black She wolf with bright electric green eyes with shades of violet in them<br>What it does best-She is an amazing cunning plan thinker_

Almost Alpha-_Midnightfoot__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- She is snappy and tends to keep to herself. She also tends to leap before she looks. The pack comes first, and she does not care for getting a mate or having pups.  
>Appearance- She is a small, dense-furred reddish-brown she-wolf. She has a white stripe down her spine. She has silver flecks and black paws. She has a dark brown tail. She has yellow eyes flecked with green.<br>Trainer-Pastelpaw  
>What it does best- Midnightfoot is best at hunting, in her opinion. <em>

Herb Wolf-_Redtail  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- A very snappy he-wolf. He always wants to be the most dominant.  
>Appearance- a black male with white flecks. He has gray paws and a reddish-brown tail.<br>What it does best- healing_

Warriors

1._ Howlingwind  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- Wise, and noble.  
>Appearance- Black wolf with grey paws and blue eyes.<br>What it does best- Teaches and leads_

2._ Snowfeet  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- A sweet she-wolf who will do anything to defend her pack.  
>Appearance- A gray she-wolf with a black muzzle and white paws.<br>Mate- Harestep  
>Young Ones- Pastelpaw<br>What it does best- hunting_

3._ Harestep  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- Like Midnightfoot, he tends to leap before he looks.  
>Appearance- A brown he-wolf with silver paws.<br>Mate-Snowfeet  
>Young Ones-Pastelpaw<br>What it does best- fighting_

4._ Summerbreeze __  
>she wolf<br>Personality-light and airy like the summer breeze. Her heart's in the right place but she's kind of an air head. Jokes around constantly, easily distracted and very popular. the worst warrior in Breeze pack history but better for her to be a warrior than a hunter or patroller or in an important position. ( could easily be used for evil) just loves life in general and is going to have a good time no matter what, she acknowledges her sister but never spends any time with her because she's got friends to hang out with- her twin sister is Wintersky  
>Appearance- golden brown pelt with reddish brown ears and paws and laughing blue eyes<br>What it does best- making the wolves laugh_

5._ Silversnow__ ***Sub MAIN***  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-Brave,dangerous,and 's very kind,and will do anything to benefit the will give up her food,or give herself up for her pack's safety,but she won't go down so easily.  
>Appearance-A silvery-grey she wolf with black patches around her fiery orange eyes.<br>What it does best-Fighting like there's no tomorrow!_

6._ Wintersky__  
>she wolf<br>Personality- Ambitious, but not power hungry. She does not have the charming personality her sister does, so she has to rely on her skills to get her ahead. She is often jealous of her sister, but she would always defend her no matter what. She is loyal, and proud, but lonely. All she wants is a true friend, one that can really see who she is. Not just that she is the unpopular sister of Summerbreeze. She is an amazing warrior who deserves the title every bit as much as her sister doesn't. - her twin sister is Summerbreeze  
>Appearance- Varying shades of grey mixed with white and silver splashes, with black ears, paws, and tail tip. Her body is fit and muscled for any challenge she undertakes. She has those, blue-gray-green eyes that change color depending on her mood<br>Mate- respects and admirers Howlingwind but keeps it to herself knowing that he deserves someone better than her.  
>What it does best- all the things warriors are supposed to be good at<em>

7._ Stormstrike__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality- A dark character who mated with Quailfeather because she was the alpha's daughter. He will do anything to attain power, even if that means eliminating the competieon  
>Appearance- A large dark grey wolf with blue eyes and a long scar down his shoulder<br>Mate- Quailfeather  
>Young Ones-Sandpup (A light brown he-pup with gold eyes. Hes a bit of a bully who can intimidate other pups with his size, but he will run if he's losing) and Smokepup(A dark grey she-pup with a long tail and a skittish nature from being around her brother.)<br>What it does best- Fighting, sneaking and lying to others_

8._Rosepetal __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Loving she-wolf who tends to mother wolves when she thinks they  
>need it. She isn't afraid to sink her claws into an enemy, though.<br>Appearance: Creamy tan fur with soft amber eyes.  
>Mate: Footflight<br>What she does best: Caring for others._

Hunters

1_ Mistclaw__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality-is really nice and he loves the mores  
>Appearance-Blue gray fur with green eyes<br>Mate-Iceshade  
>What he does best is hunt<em>.

2._Iceshade__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality-She's a spunky wolf who doesnt like following rules. She loves to fight, does it well and wishes she were a warrior.  
>Appearance-She has silver-golden fur (it works) and tawny golden eyes and a black star on her left eye.<br>Mate-Mistclaw.  
>What she does best is-She's a wicked huntress and a deadly fighter. Her father (a lone wolf) taught her when she was younger<em>

3_.Eagledash _  
><em>He-Wolf<br>Personality-Very relaxed and loves to play with the pups and mess around with other adults,especially Silversnow. _  
><em>Appearance-A tan pelted he-wolf with a white tail,amber eyes,and black ears.<br>Trainer-Milkpaw_  
><em>What it does best-Running<em>.

Patrollers

1._ Brownfoot __  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality: Brownfoot is snappy and tends to keep to herself, but does love her pack and all the wolves that are a part of it.  
>Appearance: All black except her front left foot (which is brown). Green eyes.<br>What she does best: Running_

2._ Grasseyes__  
>He-wolf<br>Personality: He has a hard time understanding sarcasem and taiking hints, which is why it took him so long to see that Silverdawn loved him.  
>Appearance: A dark brown he-wolf with green eyes.<br>Mate: Silverdawn  
>Young ones: Shiverpupstone and Blackpup/night  
>Talent: Patrolling<em>

Pup Mothers

1._ Quailfeather__  
>She-wolf<br>Personality- A snappy she-wolf who won't hesitate to scorn anyone, although she will care for her family and friends.  
>Appearance- Light brown with slightly darker paws and golden eyes<br>Mate- Stormstrike  
>Young Ones- Sandpup, Fadingpup and Smokepup<em>

Young Ones

1._ Fadingpup/song__  
>she-pup<br>Personality- Silent never talks also shy  
>Appearance- pale grey with strange blue eyes<br>What it does best- Quick thinking, smart well thought through plans._

2._Sandpup/eyes__  
>He-Wolf<br>Appearance-A light brown he-pup with gold eyes.  
>Personality Hes a bit of a bully who can intimidate other pups with his size, but he will run if hes losing)<em>

3._ Smokepup/step  
>She-Wolf<br>Appearance-A dark grey she-pup with a long tail  
>Personality- skittish nature from being around her brother.<br>What it does best- known for her ability to care for others and her sharp tounge_

Trainers

1._Pastelpaw (Pastelflower)__  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- She is a jittery she-wolf who is easily frightened  
>. Appearance- A white she-wolf with a black stripe down her back. She has brown paws.<br>Mentor- Midnightfoot  
>What it does best- fighting<em>

2._Rosepaw/ thorn__  
>Training to be a warriorherb wolf  
>She wolf<br>Personality- an air head, a sweet air head but a clumsy ditz who usually messes things up but not on purpose, she's no cry baby either but would rather spend her time day dreaming  
>Appearance- She's a pale creamy grey tan, so think almost a pale pink. Her eyes are amber<br>Mentor- Petalpaw isn't sure what she wants to be, she's torn between medicine wolf and warrior. WinterSky wanted to train her because she thought Petalpaw would turn out to be just as useless as her sister, so Secretflame agreed so she let her have Petalpaw half of the time while Redtail had her the other half.  
>What it does best- make up great stories, she could be a great liar but the clan knows her to well for her to pull anything on them<em>

Old Ones

1.._Hazelclaw__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality: Hazelclaw is a cranky wolf who loves to be pampered and taken  
>care of. He has a sharp pair of claws.<br>Appearance: Mud brown fur with hazel eyes.  
>What he does best: Sleep<em>

MoonPack

1._Fawnleap  
>She-Wolf<br>Personality- Caring she wolf  
>Appearance-striking young she wolf that is brown with white spots<br>Mate-Blazingshadow  
>Young One-Icepaw<br>Formerly of WaterPack died trying to defend the nursery from hunters_

2._ Amberflame __  
>He-Wolf<br>Died by being hunted  
>Personality- he is kind and caring and was a good leader.<br>Appearance- A gold brown Wolf with lots of dark marks on his body and dark gold eyes  
>Mate- Wrenflight- a gold she-wolf with vibrante yellow eyes who was poisaned by a rotton pece of prey<br>Young Ones- Whitefoot  
>What it does best- He is very good at fighting and likes to look after young pups in BreezePack<em>

3._ Swiftpaw__  
>she-wolf<br>Personality- she was not a goody goody because-my-mentor-said-to kind of trainer, she died because of it, getting in a fight with a badger when her mentor told her to stay in camp and guard the elders den with some other trainers. She regrets nothing and is happy in MoonPack though she misses BreezePack.  
>Appearance- White wolf with black paws tail tip and stripes<br>She used to be a fantastic runner_

4._ Acornsnout__  
>He-Wolf<br>Personality- he was adventurous and loyal and very protective of his sister. In moon pack he still watches over her and weeps for her fate and the clan's rejection. He often speaks to her in dreams telling her to stay strong for him.  
>Appearance- light gray wolf with pale green eyes, closely resembles his sister<br>What it does best- watching over his clan_

Bottom of Form

CHAPTER 1

When Runningstreak got to the clearing all she saw was blood, bodies and dying warriors. Most of the pelts looked familiar which wasn't a good thing. So far it looked like ten Water Pack members had died. On the ground was Crimsonhowl, Lemureyes, Russetblaze, Rainfall, and Burningsky who seemed to have died side by side, Mudfur, Wildheart, Greysnout, and Greeneyes.

Oh dear MoonPack no! Greeneyes was not moving at all. His eyes were glazed and his chest was still. She thought _'Why MoonPack! Why him! He just started his life! He was just a warrior!'___

Runningstreak just about fainted when she saw Lakeflame's body. Lakeflame was still breathing and Runningstreak was sure she was going to get back up. Lakeflame gave one last breath and was still forever.

When she dragged all the bodies back she counted eleven had fallen in the battle.

Leopardsong gazed sadly at all the bodies piled in the camp. Lakeflame, Greysnout, Greeneyes, Rainfall, Burningsky, Lemureyes, Mudfur, Wildheart, Russetblaze, Crimsonhowl, and Blazingshadow has died.

"Let all wolves grown enough to swim join me in the clearing!" Lightningstreak announced. He continued, "We have lost fine warriors, hunters, patrollers, and old ones. However we are still strong! I will travel to the MoonCave to receive my nine lives and my name. I also appoint Runningstreak as my deputy."

As Lightningstreak stood up there he looked as fierce as his namesake.

The next day was the Gathering and as Leopardsong being with pups she slept until the Gathering time.

Runningstreak ran towards the Gathering excited to meet her friends from other packs.

Because WaterPack was the last to arrive at the Gathering it started right away.

Darkflame started, "We have been attacked this moon losing nine members of TreePack. Among the deceased are Stonepaw, Finchpup, Slushsnow, Stiffleg, Marshgrass, Sparrowpelt, Willowpelt, Scarslash, and Elkpaw. Our new Almost Alpha is Browniris. But we are still strong. We also have a new warrior, Whiteclaw."

All the Packs cheered for Whiteclaw.

Cedarbreeze stood up next. "Crazedeye, Blackshadow, Redflame, Petalrain, Spritespring, Sapphireshadow, Pebblefoot, and Dawnpup have all fallen in the attack on our camp. I am now Cedarflame. We have two new warriors too. Harefoot and Strongspirit!"

All the Packs cheered for Harefoot and Strongspirit.

Secretflame shared news then," Silverdawn, Runningstripes, Milkpaw, Blackpup, Shiverpup, Footflight, Icetip, and Pearlstep. We have no other news."

Lightningflame strode to the speaking place and said," We have lost fine warriors, hunters, patrollers, and old ones. My name is now Lightningflame. I also appoint Runningstreak as my deputy. We lost Lakeflame, Greysnout, Greeneyes, Rainfall, Burningsky, Lemureyes, Mudfur, Wildheart, Russetblaze, Crimsonhowl, and Blazingshadow. However, we have five new warriors Yelloweyes, Blueeyes, Leopardsong, Lionpetal and Icetalon. That is all."


End file.
